Kurojō Mōdoku
This page composes of Bytes | image = | status =Alive | birthdate =August 19th | age =28 | gender =Male | height =5'11" | weight =??? lbs | blood type =AB+ | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = PCA | previous affiliation = | occupation =Professional Fighter | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Kusanagi (Surrogate Father) | previous partner = | family =Kusanagi (Surrogate Father) Seika Amamoto (Ex-Lover) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification =Fighter | reg =KON-024 | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Dark Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = State of Schrödinger Aragami | unique =- -Trained in various martial arts. | nature = Dark Release Yin Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Chakra Cannon Kinetic Displacement Dragon's Will State of Schrödinger Aragami Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgment Dark Release: Theft of a Reflection Dark Release: Essence Split Chienkō Art of Konton: Chaotic Demise Eight Gates Stomp of the Sahara Eight Gates Released Formation Morning Peacock Evening Elephant Night Guy TBA | taijutsu =Spinning Style Shadow Boxing Drunken Fist Arhat Fist Disturbance Taijutsu Silent Fist Strong Fist TBA | | weapons = | tools = }} , commonly referred to as by friends and known as the by his fans, is a fighter belonging to the Professional Combat Association located within . Kurojō's birth was literally predetermined, a result of a hateful relationship between two individuals who were producing the child for the Association. As he was born, the boy would spend the first eighteen years of his life living under Kusanagi Hayaki, and was trained in the ways of Taijutsu, the boy eventually mastering the Spinning Style and creating his own style, which complimented his Kekkei Genkai. After living with Kusanagi for the majority of his life, he was handed over to the Professional Combat Association at the age of eighteen, and fought through the high ranks. He also recruits others into the organization, and his paid generously for this. Kurojō is the current Combat Champion of the CPA, and has yet to meet another who can best him in Taijutsu. Background . The Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. A village now considered on par with the other Hidden Villages due to their recent advancements. On the outside, the village is prosperous and safe. However, within the nation lies a small nationalist organization, the group wanting to purge those who are not full-blooded Uzumaki, which included the current Uzushiokage at the time. The organization decided to develop a secret breeding program, in order to create the ultimate child soldier to use in combat. They would create, not an Uzumaki, but a warrior that would obey their commands. However, there was a certain criteria which they wished to implement. They would genetically alter the child, in hopes that the child had the potential to learn and utilize the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai. After many attempts, they finally created their goal, their eighteenth attempt surviving the implementation of Dark Release genes. This child was none other than Kurojō Mōdoku. However, the nationalist organization’s ambitions did not stop there. They would continue to create enhancements to the boy, such as enhanced muscle mass, enhanced speed, enhanced processing speed, and many others. One of the most interesting biological alterations applied to Kurojō is the implementation of an ancient clan’s genes, resulting in Kurojō being the sole living user of a highly powerful technique; the Art of Konton: Chaotic Demise. This technique would allow the boy to easily conjure Dark Chakra, and create a void with an immensely powerful gravitational pull, comparable to that of a . Kurojō, in the eyes of the nationalist organization, was their saving grace, and would allow them to achieve their ambition. However, Kurojō would actually be the downfall of the organization, Kurojō’s creation and existence actually being why. Kusanagi Hayaki had been observing Uzushiogakure, searching for illegal activity. After a brawl between Kusanagi and Shenron Uzumaki, Kusanagi found himself feeling a sense of admiration and respect for Uzushiogakure, and occasionally acts as a sort of Police Officer. Kusanagi had heard rumours of a nationalist organization within Uzushiogakure, and that they were creating some sort of weapon. Of course, Kusanagi began to lace his chakra throughout Uzushiogakure, making it easier for him to sense chakra. Soon, Kusanagi discovered the (not-so) secret base of the nationalist organization, and discovered a living lifeform, one of a child. Of course, Kusanagi only discovered this after Kurojō had been given these enhancements. However, Kusanagi snuck into the base of operations, and stole the child, taking him far, far away from Uzushiogakure. Kusanagi was the one to name the boy, Kurojō Mōdoku. Kurojō was raised by Kusanagi as a surrogate son, and despite the boy showing no innate potential for Kenjutsu, Kurojō showed an innate affinity towards Taijutsu and Nintaijutsu. Kusanagi first discovered when Kurojō was no older than five years of age. They were currently in the Land of Tea, and a shopkeeper wouldn’t sell to Kusanagi. This angered the young Kurojō, who viewed Kusanagi as his own father, and he shoved the shopkeeper. However, that shove contained chakra which Kurojō had accidentally mixed into the shove, and that resulted in the shopkeepers ribcage being shattered. Kusanagi was highly intrigued by this, and decided to train the boy in the way of Taijutsu, knowing that the boy would eventually grow into a Taijutsu master. Kurojō’s instruction in learning Taijutsu would begin soon after the ‘Shopkeeper’ incident, and tutelage under Kusanagi would be no simple task. Kusanagi’s training would be harsh, sleep depriving, demanding and all in all difficult. First, Kusanagi would build up Kurojō’s upper body strength. At first, Kusanagi would have Kurojō climb small rocks with his bare hands, restricting Kurojō from utilizing his legs. This in itself was highly difficult. After Kurojō could scale the boulder with his two hands with ease, Kusanagi increased the stakes. Kusanagi made Kurojō climb the same boulder, but with only one arm, not allowing usage of Kurojō’s legs or other arm. This was immensely straining, and even caused Kurojō to fracture his arm after failing multiple times. With four months, Kurojō was able to effortlessly scale the boulder with one arm. The scales often increased, eventually leading to Kurojō having to climb an entire mountain with one arm. This feat was immensely difficult for a boy his age (eight years), as a single mistake could quite literally lead to Kurojō’s death. However, after two years of practise, Kurojō was able to scale the mountain. It took another year for Kurojō to be able to climb it effortlessly. Lower body strength was another strength which Kurojō increased in as time went on. As Kurojō worked on his upper body strength, Kurojō would work on his lower body strength simultaneously, Kurojō would be forced to practise a single derivation of a kick a thousand times. Not only that, Kurojō would have to do it with other martial art kicks as well, all in the same day. Kurojō would be forced to break boulders, steel poles, and other hardened materials with his kicks. It is due to this harsh training that Kurojō began to gain a command over his strength. It is no surprise that this training also built up Kurojō’s speed and his stamina, resulting in an immensely deadly force. Next would come actual Taijutsu. Although Kurojō had been taught simple Taijutsu techniques, such as the Stomp of the Sahara, he had never truly focused on the advanced aspects. Kurojō was taught the legendary Spinning Style, a Taijutsu created by Kusanagi. Not only that, Kurojō was instructed in various other Taijutsu forms, such as the and . After gaining an advanced idea of these various Taijutsu forms, Kusanagi would be taught how to utilize the Eight Gates, a forbidden Taijutsu which gave the user the ability to increase their power by an exponential amount. Kusanagi instructed Kurojō how to use the Eight Gates to their full potential, though not allowing Kurojō to utilize the Eight Gate, which would kill him. Soon, the boy turned eighteen years of age, and at this point had practically mastered the forms of Taijutsu taught to him through years of vigorous training, and was able to develop his own Taijutsu Fighting Style, Shadow Boxing. Shadow Boxing was a Nintaijutsu fighting style which allowed Kurojō to combine both his Taijutsu mastery alongside his Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release. It was soon after Kurojō’s eighteenth birthday had passed that Kusanagi revealed to him that he was not his father, merely a surrogate father that took him in. Kurojō was in disbelief. His entire life a lie. His real parents were out there. But what they ever done for him? It took a while, but eventually Kurojō told Kusanagi that he didn’t care if he was actually his son. Kusanagi would always remain his father. This sparked a tearjerking moment for the duo. However, Kusanagi still felt guilty, and decided to take Kurojō back to Uzushiogakure. After Kurojō and Kusanagi arrived at Uzushiogakure, the two of them had a discussion, and Kurojō slowly accepted that fact that he would stay in Uzushiogakure, as Kusanagi not only had to…do some things, but had to have some time on his own. Kurojō accepted the fact and registered himself as a citizen of Uzushiogakure, As a resident, he was soon recruited into the Professional Combat Association, recruited to be a fighter. Kurojō was at first reluctant, be realized that it would be an excellent area to test the efforts of his training. Kurojō quickly rose through the ranks, soon becoming the champion fighter. It was soon after his rise to the position of champion did the Professional Combat Association itself become more popular Many businessmen began to sponsor fighters, and they made millions. Thousands of people would flock into the stages to watch battles between two fighters, combat which made their hearts race. Kurojō started to become sponsored by the Kirei Organization, a well-known company which was highly influenitial, especially in Kirigakure, The Kirei Organization’s Uzushiogakure Branch sponsored Kurojō, as he was the champion and safest bet. It was during this time that Kurojō came out to the public, revealing to all that he was . This immediately caused controversy to spread, some believing that the PCA (Professional Combat Association) should suspend or even expel Kurojō from the PCA. Fortunately for Kurojō, he was adored by the majority of the public, and he was accepted for his sexual preference. After revealing this fact to the world and being accepted, Kurojō became much more confident in himself, and would now often traverse through Uzushiogakure, gracing local gyms with his presence or simply dining at a fine establishment. Due to the popularity spikes of the PCA in recent years, the PCA decided to open up a tournament where those not registered in the PCA could have a chance to fight with the champ. One man fought through the tournament, rising to the top and earning a chance to fight Kurojō. Seika may not have won the fight (neither did Kurojō, the match ended in a draw due to technical difficulties), Seika won the other battle. Kurojō became infatuated with Seika, and the two began to meet and converse with each other much more often. Many gossip magazines predicted that Kurojō and Seika would begin to date. These predictions were proven true after the two had an intimate night and revealed to the general public that Kurojō and Seika were now a couple. The general public, especially the hardcore fans of Kurojō were delighted that their hero now had a lover. Kurojō and Seika would often be seen in each others company, either sparring against each other, traversing through Uzushiogakure, or simply dining at a fine establishment. However, this would not last forever, as the couple split due to Seika’s ambitions and his wish to travel. The couple split, and the general public, Kurojō included, were devastated. Kurojō took a temporary break from fighting due to the heartache the man felt. He had enjoyed Seika’s company, both physically and emotionally. After his return to the PCA, Kurojō was noted to be much more brutal when fighting, and was even seen smirking while punching vital organs of the opponent. The general public suspected that this was due to the breakup which Kurojō had just experienced, and the public predicted that if and when Kurojō found another, his brutality would diminish. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai Dark Release Taijutsu Spinning Style Kurojō uses multiple forms of martial arts which make up his Taijutsu, all of them coming from the memories of his previous incarnation. Kurojō follows a multitude of forms when it comes to Taijutsu, and similar to his usage of Kenjustsu, Kurojō uses a variety of combination styles. The style of which Kurojō has made his own is called , a name which Kurojō has recognized as his own. Kurojō has been able to learn these multiple form through the training given to him by Kusanagi and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Kurojō’s hand-to-hand combat implies, this form of Taijutsu focuses on Kurojō’s immense speed, using it to create ‘rotating’ punches, using them to cause internal bleeding within one’s body. The internal bleeding caused by such is heavily damaging, as Kurojō focuses these immensely powerful forms of a punch towards one’s important organs. However, Kurojō’s martial arts can eventually be broken down into an amalgamation of many different forms of martial arts. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Kurojō’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Taijutsu, Kurojō more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Kurojō’s combinations is a combination of the and martial art forms. Aikido, also interpreted as a synthesis of one’s martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Essentially, a majority of Aikido techniques consist primarily of redirecting and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's original attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique entirely. Muay Thai, also known as the “art of eight limbs”, is a martial art which focuses on the usage of elbows and knees. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient in direct combat. This combination creates a combined martial art which focuses on ability to lock another’s joints with highly painful techniques. The next known combination which is utilized by Kurojō is the highly effective combination of and . Taekwondo, also known as the “Flight Art”, is a martial art heavily focusing on the utilization of head-height kicks. Kurojō has mastered the three main Taekwondo forms; Hyeong, Poomsae, and Teul. The one Kurojō mainly excels in is the form of Hyeong. Hyeong more so resembles free-style fighting, and has been referred to as the “Artistic Pattern” due to its unusual form of Taijutsu. Krav Maga, also known as “Contact-Combat” is the martial art form which consists of a multitude of other martial art forms such as; Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and many other forms. The philosophy of this martial art embody the essence of ‘aggression.’ By using simultaneous offensive and defensive maneuvers, this technique also embodies the age-old phrase of “The best defense is offense”, and this martial art beautifully expresses such. This combination creates a “defensive strike” form of martial art, one which is revered across the lands. The next known combination of martial arts utilized by Kurojō is the highly effective combination of and . Xing Yi Quan, also referred to as “Form-Intention Fist” or “Shape-Will Fist”, is one of the Wudang form of Chinese Martial Arts. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range. Kurojō, as with any other practitioner of the martial art use though-out coordinated movements to release bursts of strength meant to overpower the opponent, while simultaneously defending and attacking. This martial art is occasionally used alongside weapons of length, and Kurojō is able to use his Katana in this martial art. The main curricular points of this martial art are; Zhan Zhuang, Plow Stepping, Shi Li/Mo Jin, Wǔ Xíng, Shí'èr Xíng, Ba Zi Gong, and the Linking forms. This martial art is one which Kurojō excels in, and is usually the martial art her refers to before using his combinations of his very own martial art. The second martial art in this combination is Hapkido. Hapkidpo, also known as Hap ki do, or hapki-do, is a martial art originating from Korea which employs both long-range and close-range techniques. This art utilizes jumping kicks and percussive strikes via the hand, as well as manipulating the opponents to the practitioner’s will. The three main principles of this technique are; Hangul (화, Harmony), Hangul (원, Circle Principle), and Hangul, (유, Water/Flexible Principle). The harmony of this technique is merely the act of one remaining relaxed as well as not attempting to strike the opponent. The Circle Principle is the method in which practitioners use the opponent’s momentum against them, as well as creating their own momentum via a natural manner. If an opponent was to attack, a skilled practitioner could easily redirect an incoming fist in a circular motion, thereby adding the opponent’s momentum to the practitioners. The Water Principle is simply the principle which allows for one to use an opponent’s speed against themselves. This combination of martial arts is highly effective in combat. The final combination of martial arts utilized by Kurojō is the highly effective combination of and . Lethwei, also known as the Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing, is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts. Similar to Muay Thai, this martial art is regarded as the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. The most common techniques of this martial art are the; Spinning Elbow Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Knee and Elbow Strike, Knee and Punch, Jumping Elbow and Knee, and the Back Hook Kick. Sanshou, also known as Chinese Kickboxing, is a Chinese martial art which was developed after the study of traditional Kung fu, and utilizes an arsenal similar to other popular martial arts. The main form of the Sanshou martial art is the Yùndòng Sǎndǎ. This final combination, along with the other various combinations are the forms of martial arts which Kurojō has under his repertoire, and make him a truly feared competitor in the Taijutsu department. Shadow Boxing is a Nintaijutsu Fighting Style unique to Kurojō, as it combines his Dark Release and various other martial arts. This fighting style actually has two forms, and , and Kurojō, as he is the creator, has mastered both of these forms. Singular Fist focuses on the fighting style which is derived from various other martial arts, while Linked Fist focuses on the aspect of Shadow Boxing. Singular Fist is...TBA Linked Fist is ...TBA Ninjutsu Quotes *(Talking to an attractive male) "You say you're straight, but so is a noodle until things get steamy." Trivia * 's name literally translates to Deadly Poisonous Dark Emotion. *Kurojō is openly . *Kurojõ's first sexual relationship was with Seika Amamoto. *Kurojō wants to recruit Taima Keihatsu...in more ways than one. *According to the databook(s): :*Kurojō's hobbies consist of constant training and eating. :*Kurojō wishes to fight Might Guy, Kisui Iyoku, Kagiri, Ōkami Inuzuka, and Kagiri. :*Kurojō's favourite food is Yakizakana. :*Kurojō's least favourite food is any form of excess fats. :*Kurojō's favourite phrase is, " ". Category:Kon's Universe Category:Male Character Category:Main Character Category:PCA Fighter Category:Dark Release User